The day after Puckworld
by DianaFlashblade
Summary: Die Zeiten ändern sich und nachdem meine aktive Mighty Ducks Zeit nun schon so viele Jahre her ist, hat sich auch meine FanFiction rund um die Flashblades und co. geändert. Folgt Canard und seinen Rettern zur Erde. Wie werden Wildwing und co auf diesen unerwarteten Besuch reagieren? Und ist Draganus wirklich besiegt? Wir werden es erfahren...
1. Prolog

The Day After Puckworld

Prolog

Schwer atmend fiel der Erpel auf den eisernen Boden der Aerowing. Die letzten Monate hatten ihn sehr viel Kraft gekostet und nun, da er entkommen war, wusste er nicht, ob er Erleichterung oder Scham empfinden sollte - Erleichterung, weil er der Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit der Dimension entkommen war, in die ihn der intergalaktische Wurm gebracht hatte, und Scham, weil er seine Teamkameraden im Stich gelassen hatte.

Damals hatte er gedacht, es wäre eine gute Idee gewesen, sich zu opfern und die anderen damit zu retten. Doch jetzt war er sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher.

Er wagte es nicht, aufzublicken und seine Retter anzusehen, er spürte die Eiseskälte, die den Raum durchflutete auch so. Da war niemand, der sich darüber freute, dass er am Leben war, niemand, der ihn überschwänglich in den Arm nahm oder ihm zumindest ein Glas Wasser anbot, nachdem er weiß Gott wie lange in der Dunkelheit ohne Zeit und Raum verbracht hatte.

Alle standen um ihn herum. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie viele es waren, er hatte nur ein paar schwarze Lederstiefel in seinem Blickfeld.

„Wenn er in dem dimensionalen Zwischenstadium gefangen war, dann vielleicht auch die anderen?", hörte er jemanden sagen.

Es war die helle, klare Stimme einer Frau, die ihm gleichzeitig vertraut und doch fremd vorkam. Wieder herrschte Stille. Niemand schien es für nötig zu halten, ihr zu antworten.

Doch dann kamen plötzlich die schwarzen Stiefel näher, und ihre Besitzerin kniete sich vor ihn hin.

Als er es wagte, den Blick zu heben, blickte er in die vermutlich kältesten Augen, die er jemals gesehen hatte. Doch er kannte diese Augen. Zwar hatte er sie wärmer und freundlicher in Erinnerung, aber es bestand kein Zweifel darin, dass er sie kannte.

„Canard, wo sind sie?" Ihre Stimme klang noch viel kälter als ihre Augen.

Er öffnete den Schnabel ein Stück weit, schaffte es aber nicht, ihn zu Worten zu formen.

Canard... Ja, das war sein Name. Er erinnerte sich.

Bevor das alles passiert war, war er Teamcaptain im College-Eishockey und ein sehr guter Student gewesen. Bis die Saurier die Idylle ihres schönen Planeten zerstört hatten, und er auf einen Schlag kein Student mehr gewesen war – sondern der Anführer einer Widerstandsbewegung, was zu der Verfolgung von Draganus und seiner Gefangenschaft im Limbo geführt hatte.

Und nun war er hier.

„Ich frage dich nun zum letzten Mal: Wo sind sie?" Die Stimme der Ente wurde schroffer, dringlicher.

Erneut öffnete er seinen Schnabel. „Sie...Draganus...Ich weiß es nicht...", gab er schließlich zu.

Er hörte ein tiefes Schnauben, dann gab es einen Knall, und er fand sich mit schmerzender Wange seitlich auf dem Boden wieder.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er es nicht anders verdient.

Als er die Augen öffnete, konnte er nun endlich auch die restlichen Enten gut erkennen.

Die Ente mit den schwarzen Stiefeln rieb sich das Handgelenk, sie hatte schwarzes Haar und beige Federn neben ihr stand eine weitere weibliche Ente mit schulterlangen, blonden Haaren und ebenfallsbeigen Federn. Eine weitere saß im Cockpit des Schiffs und steuerte es. Diese hatte rückenlanges, blaues Haar und weiße Federn. Es handelt sich ebenfalls um eine Frau. War denn kein Erpel anwesend? Wie schafften es drei Frauen eine Aerowing zu fliegen? Immerhin waren es… Frauen!

„Guter Schlag aber ich glaube kaum, dass er etwas gebracht hat", sagte die blonde Ente.

Sie sah aus wie eine Ente, die er einmal gekannt hatte, aber das konnte nicht sein. Dieses Mädchen war viel älter und reifer als das, das er in Erinnerung hatte.

„Vielleicht frischt er ja seine Erinnerung etwas auf", antwortete die Dame, die ihm den Schlag zugefügt hatte.

Langsam kam die Kraft in seinen Armen und Beinen zurück, und er rappelte sich auf.

„Hört zu, wir sind Draganus in dieses dimensionale Irgendwas gefolgt und wurden von diesem seltsamen Wurm attackiert. Ich bin hinaus gesprungen, um ihn vom Schiff wegzulocken und dachte, eigentlich ich würde es nicht überleben", begann er zu erzählen.

„Ich bedauere dass es nicht geklappt hat." Die dunkelhaarige Ente klang ziemlich sarkastisch.

Scheinbar war hier wirklich keiner glücklich darüber, ihn zu sehen.

„Wer auch immer du bist, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich dir getan habe.", meinte er weiter.

Die Ente zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Dass du eine weiche Birne hast, war mir schon immer klar, aber scheinbar hat dieser Wurm jetzt auch noch das letzte bisschen Verstand aus deinem Kopf gesaugt. Es wäre besser für dich, wenn du dich ziemlich bald daran erinnerst, wo Wildwing und Nosedive sind, ansonsten werfe ich dich sofort wieder aus dem Schiff zurück in deine neue Heimat."

Wildwing und Nosedive? Da klingelte etwas.

„Diana?"

Ganz dunkel konnte er sich daran erinnern dass sein bester Freund und dessen kleiner Bruder noch drei Schwestern hatten - Jessica, die Älteste, Diana und Angela – Nosedives Zwillingsschwester. Vor mehr als zehn Jahren war ihre Mutter gestorben, der Vater hatte sich bereits viel früher aus dem Staub gemacht. Jessica und Diana hatten die Erziehung ihrer jüngeren Geschwister übernommen, und letztere war noch nie besonders gut auf Canard zu sprechen gewesen.

Er wäre kein geeigneter Umgang für ihren Bruder, hatte sie immer gesagt, und das, obwohl er der beste Schüler und später der beste Student auf dem College gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte sie ja damals schon geahnt, dass Wildwing wegen ihm seine Heimat verlieren würde. Oder aber er redete sich das jetzt nur ein.

Zumindest wusste er jetzt wieder, wer zwei der drei Enten waren – wobei er Angela, die von allen immer nur „Angel" genannt wurde, wesentlich jünger in Erinnerung hatte. Allerdings war es auch schon sehr sehr lange her, seitdem er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte.

Diana aber hatte er definitiv anders in Erinnerung. Zwar war sie ihm gegenüber schon immer recht abweisend gewesen, jedoch hatte sie früher immer eine gewisse Wärme und Freundlichkeit ausgestrahlt, von der jetzt jedoch jede Spur fehlte. Irgendetwas war passiert auf Puckworld, seitdem sie den Planeten verlassen hatten, das stand fest.

Diana seufzte. „Okay, du bist aus der Aerowing gesprungen, um die anderen zu retten, und was taten sie dann?"

Canard rieb sich das Gesicht an der Stelle, an der ihre Faust es getroffen hatte. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein.

„Sie folgten Draganus durch das andere Ende des dimensionalen Tors."

Diana drehte sich um und lief zu der Ente mit den blauen Haaren hinüber.

„Sydney, gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit auch dorthin zu gelangen?"

„Wenn wir genau wissen, in welcher Dimension sie sind, dann schon. Dieses Gerät, das sie uns auf Puckworld gegeben haben, funktioniert nur einmal. Für mehr reicht die Energie nicht. Das heißt wenn wir durch sind, kommen wir auch nicht mehr nach Puckworld zurück", antwortete die Ente.

Diana sah zu ihrer jüngeren Schwester. „Angel?"

Die blonde schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf uns wartet doch zuhause niemand mehr, alle, die uns geblieben sind, sind in dieser anderen Welt."

„Sydney?"

„Tanya ist alles, was mir geblieben ist, und ich will sie finden, koste es, was es wolle."

Dann sah die Ente kurz zu Canard, sagte aber nichts zu ihm.

„Gut, und wie finden wir heraus, wo sie sind?" fragte sie dann.

Sydney lächelte. „Ich würde sagen, auf gut Glück. Ich kann versuchen, herauszufinden, welches Tor zuletzt geöffnet wurde, aber es gibt keine Garantie dafür, dass es auch das Tor ist, dass Draganus geöffnet hat."

„Na das sind ja tolle Aussichten", meinte Angel, die Canard soeben das lang ersehnte Wasser gereicht hatte.

„Danke", antwortete dieser. „Eines interessiert mich jedoch, wie habt ihr mich gefunden?"

„Gar nicht. Als wir auf Puckworld das Tor geöffnet haben und hindurch geflogen sind, gab es plötzlich einen Lichtblitz und du bist vor dem Schiff aufgetaucht."

Zumindest Angel klang freundlich und hilfsbereit, was man von ihrer Schwester nicht behaupten konnte.

Bevor diese jedoch einen ihrer bissigen Kommentare loswerden konnte, ergriff Sydney das Wort.

„Ich kann nur spekulieren, aber ich nehme an, dass durch das Öffnen des Tors kurzzeitig eine Öffnung aller Dimensionen stattgefunden hat und Canard deswegen entkommen konnte. Wir hatten nicht gerade die professionellste Ausrüstung für das Öffnen dimensionaler Tore, und erinnert euch nur mal an den lauten Knall, den es gegeben hat, als wir hindurch geflogen sind. Ich schätze, darin liegt die Ursache."

Angela lächelte. „Ist doch auch egal, wieso und warum, er ist hier oder nicht? Und dank ihm haben wir wenigstens den Ansatz einer Chance, die anderen zu finden. Bevor er aufgetaucht ist, hatten wir nicht mal den Hauch eines Plans, wie wir die anderen finden sollten."

„Jaja ist ja gut," sagte Diana. „Okay, Syd, versuchen wir es. Uns bleibt sowieso nichts anderes übrig. Wir können nur hoffen dass außer uns und den Ekelechsen keine andere Spezies auf die hirnrissige Idee gekommen ist, durch Dimensionen zu reisen."

Das ließ sich Sydney nicht zweimal sagen. Sie betätigte einen Kopf und mitten im Nichts erschien ein Tor, durch das sie das Flugzeug hindurch steuerte.

Das nächste Mal, als Canard die Augen öffnete, sah er… den Himmel und Bäume und Städte. Es sah ein bisschen aus wie auf Puckworld … nur ohne Eis.

„Dort drüben ist eine freie Fläche. Ich werde die Aerowing II landen", erklärte Sydney und begann mit dem Sinkflug.

Nur wenige Minuten später verstummten die Motoren der Aerowing II, und Canard atmete erleichtert auf. Bald schon würde er endlich wieder festen Boden unter seinen Füßen spüren. Er wollte gerade auf den Türöffner drücken, als Diana seinen Arm festhielt.

„Du versuchst jetzt, Funkkontakt zu Wildwing aufzunehmen."


	2. Strangers like me

**Vorwort**  
Ich habe lange mit mir gehadert, ob ich die Story überhaupt weiterschreibe. So viele Aufrufe und nur zwei Reviews, das demotiviert ein klein wenig. Nun, mir liegt die Geschichte dennoch am Herzen und ich möchte sie gerne erzählen. Vielleicht dauert das nächste Update nicht wieder eineinhalb Jahre, wenn der ein oder andere fleißig Reviews schreibt, das steigert meine Motivation am Ball zu bleiben ;-) Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel.

_I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these  
strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

"Zum letzten Mal, Nosedive, du bekommst kein Haustier!", schimpfte Wildwing als er mit seinem kleinen Bruder zusammen den Kontrollraum von Drake one betrat. Drei Monate waren vergangen, seitdem sie Draganus besiegt hatten. Drei Monate in denen jedem einzelnen schmerzlich klar geworden war, dass zusammen mit der Raptor auch ihre Chance auf eine Rückkehr nach Puckworld ins Meer gestürzt war. Sie versuchten das beste aus ihrer Situation zu machen. Grin bekämpfte das Heimweh mit Meditation, Mallory hatte sich bei der Polizei beworben und Tanya bastelte noch mehr als sonst an ihren technischen Geräten herum. Duke war fast jede Nacht unterwegs und Nosedive kämpfte verzweifelt um ein Haustier. Nur Wildwing hatte Probleme damit, sich damit abzufinden auf der Erde festzusitzen. Nun, da ihre Aufgabe beendet ist fühlte er eine große Leere in sich aufsteigen, die das Eishockeyspielen allein nicht ausfüllen konnte. In Puckworld hatte er das College, gute Zukunftsperspektiven und viele Freunde. Letztere hatte er hier zwar auch aber was war mit seiner Zukunft? Schon als kleines Küken wusste Wildwing was er wollte: das College abschließen, einen guten Job bekommen, eine Familie gründen und weiterhin Eishockey spielen. Ein Leben, wie es die meisten anderen auch führten. Eishockey spielen konnte er auf der Erde auch, einen Job finden würde sicher auch gehen doch was war mit der Familie? Zwei Enten und vier Erpel, diese Rechnung ging einfach nicht auf. Zudem hatte er trotz allem Heimweh. Nach seiner gewohnten Umgebung, seinen Freunden und seiner Familie. "Wingster uns quält alle mal das Heimweh aber so schlecht ist dieser Planet doch gar nicht." Wildwing sah ungläubig auf seinen kleinen Bruder herab. Hatte er seine Gedanken etwa laut geäußert? Er seufzte. "Ja Dive, du hast recht. Es ist nur..." Er hielt kurz inne. "Denkst du nicht auch ab und zu mal an unsere Familie?" Der jüngere nickte ernst. "Natürlich, wer denn nicht? Aber ihnen wird es gut gehen. Grandma wird unsere Schwestern schon auf Trab halten." Er lehnte sich nachdenklich an den übergroßen PC und sah seinen Bruder an.

Wildwing schwieg. Er wünschte sich, Nosedive hätte recht. Doch er konnte seine Augen vor der Wahrheit nicht verschließen. Sie waren so erpicht darauf, Draganus zu folgen, dass sie gar nicht daran gedacht haben, welches Trümmerfeld sie zurück ließen. Draganus und seine Schergen waren wohl das kleinste Übel. Er hatte genügend Gefolgsleute zurück gelassen die Puckworld weiterhin tyrannisieren konnten. Wildwing hoffte dass mittlerweile wieder alles normal sein würde aber vermutlich würden sie das nie erfahren. "Wir können nur hoffen, dass es allen gut geht", sagte er dann nachdenklich. Als das alles begonnen hatte, befanden sich Wildwing und Nosedive gerade auf dem Campus, ihre Familie hatten sie seitdem nicht mehr gesehen. Jessica und Diana befanden sich zu dem Zeitpunkt vermutlich in der Arbeit und Angela in der Bibliothek, wie so oft. Sie waren fünf Geschwister, Jessica war mit 32 Jahren die Älteste. Sie arbeitete in einer Firma die Software entwickelte, wohnte aber genauso wie alle anderen noch zuhause. Dann war da Diana, mit 28 Jahren die zweitälteste. Sie jobbte in einigen Bars und Lokalen. Während Jessica ihr Studium abgebrochen hatte, war Diana nie auf einem College gewesen. Nachdem ihre Mütter vor 13 Jahren gestorben war, brachen die beiden ihre Schulbildung ab um die Großmutter bei der Erziehung der jüngeren zu unterstützen. Wildwing war mit 24 Jahren der zweitjüngste, nach den beiden 18jährigen Zwillingen Nosedive und Angela. Nach dem Tod der Mutter hatten die fünf eine harte Zeit, die sie aber sehr eng zusammen schweißte. An seinen Vater konnte sich Wildwing nicht besonders gut erinnern, er war erst sechs Jahre alt, als er sich von seiner Frau trennte und seitdem nie wieder auftauchte. Nosedive war zu dem Zeitpunkt noch ein Küken und hatte somit keinerlei Erinnerung an ihn, was vielleicht auch besser war.

Sie alle wuchsen im Haus ihrer Grandma auf, eine rüstige alte Dame Anfang 70, die sich rührend um die Kinder kümmerte. Wildwing liebte seine Großmutter über alles auch wenn er seine Mutter nach wie vor vermisste. Ihre Warmherzigkeit und Güte. Die Schwestern und die Großmutter würden sicher ganz Puckworld nach ihnen absuchen, da war er sich sicher.  
"Ich vermisse Grandma's gutes Essen", sagte Nosedive nachdenklich und holte Wildwing so wieder aus seinen Gedanken. "Ja da hast du recht. Ich wünschte es gäbe eine Möglichkeit zu erfahren, wie es ihnen geht."

_Puckworld, November 1984_

_Es wehte ein eisiger Wind in jener Nacht, die ihr aller Leben verändern sollte. Die vierjährigen Zwillinge Angela und Nosedive schliefen bereits tief und fest, während die 20jährige Jessica noch über ihren Büchern saß und lernte. Die 16jährige Diana unterhielt sich in der Küche mit der Großmutter. Der 12jährige Wildwing konnte sie von seinem Zimmer aus hören. Seit gut einer Stunde versuchte er zu schlafen, was ihm nicht sonderlich gut gelang. Er konnte nie besonders gut einschlafen, wenn seine Mutter noch nicht zuhause war. Patricia Flashblade arbeitete als Lehrerin an der örtlichen Grundschule, ein Job bei dem sie normalerweise nachmittags zu Hause war. Doch heute war Elternabend. Wildwing sah besorgt zu seinem Fenster. Er konnte den Wind hören, der pfeifend am Haus vorbei zog. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus.  
Auch seine Schwester schien beunruhigt zu sein, er hörte es an ihrer Stimme. "Grams so spät kam sie bisher nie nach Hause, irgendetwas stimmt nicht." "Beruhige dich, Diana. Vielleicht ist sie nur noch mit Kollegen einen trinken gegangen.", antwortete die alte Ente, doch auch ihr stand die Sorge ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht. Wann ist Mom das letzte mal aus gewesen? Vor allem unter der Woche?" Auf die Frage ihrer Enkelin hatte sie keine Antwort. Sie hatte Patricia nachdem ihr Mann sie verlassen hatte mehrmals dazu animiert, wieder auszugehen, neue Leute zu treffen, doch ihre Tochter hatte immer abgelehnt._

_Sie zog es vor bei ihren Kindern zu bleiben. Eigentlich war der Einzug bei Penelope Stormwing nur eine Notlösung gewesen, bis sie etwas eigenes gefunden hatten - in ihrem früheren Haus wollte Patricia nicht bleiben - doch nachdem ihr die ältere Dame mehrmals versichert hatte, sie freue sich dass wieder Leben in ihrem Haus herrscht, entschied sich die fünffache Mutter zu bleiben. Vor allem für die Kinder war es eine gute Lösung da so immer jemand zuhause war. "Man kann ja nicht mal richtig lernen, bei dem Krach, den ihr da veranstaltet.", meinte die älteste der Geschwister, die gerade aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen war. "Was ist denn los?", fragte sie weiter? Sie fuhr sich durch die schwarzen Locken, die ihr weißes Gesicht umhüllten und sah fragen zu ihrer jüngeren Schwester und der Großmutter. "Mom ist noch nicht zurück.", gab die jüngere zur Antwort. Jessica sah zu der Uhr auf, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand über der Küchenzeile hing. "Es ist bereits nach elf, wo bleibt sie denn so lange?" "Das fragen wir uns auch.", seufzte die Großmutter der beiden. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Den dreien gefror das Blut in den Adern - wer konnte das noch sein zu so später Stunde? "Ihr bleibt hier.", wies die alte Dame ihre Enkelinnen an ehe sie zur Haustür ging und öffnete. Anweisungen folge zu leisten lag nicht gerade in der Natur der Mädchen, weswegen sie ihrer Großmutter augenblicklich folgten. Vor der Tür stand ein groß gewachsener Erpel mit dunklen Federn und in Polizeiuniform. Er nickte kurz mit dem Kopf. "Ma'am. Sind Sie Penelope Stormwing?", fragte er ernst. Die ältere Dame nickte. "Es tut mir leid, Ihnen das mitteilen zu müssen aber es gab einen Schweren Autounfall auf dem Highway fourtytwo. Der Wagen ihrer Tochter wurde von einem betrunkenen Fahrer erfasst." Penelope musste sich im Türrahmen festhalten, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. "Um Himmels Willen... Was ist mit meiner Tochter? Geht es Patricia gut?", fragte sie, nach Atem ringend._

_Der Polizist schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ma'am es tut mir sehr leid, ihre Tochter starb noch am Unfallort." Augenblicklich sank die Ente zu Boden. Jessica eilte sofort zu ihr und nahm sie in die Arme, während Diana mit offenem Schnabel da stand und nicht fassen konnte, was sie da hörte. Plötzlich vernahm sie schnelle Schritte und sah gerade noch Wildwing's Silhouette in seinem Zimmer verschwinden. Hatte er es gehört? Sie warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf die am Boden sitzenden, weinenden Enten, ehe sie nach oben eilte und vorsichtig die Tür zu Wildwing's Zimmer öffnete. Das Kinderzimmer war stockdunkel. Fast schon hätte sie gedacht, ihr kleiner Bruder würde seelenruhig schlafen, ehe sie ein schluchzen unter der Bettdecke vernahm. Die junge Ente stand selbst noch unter Schock, sie war doch erst sechzehn Jahre alt, selbst noch fast ein Küken. Doch sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und zog sanft die Bettdecke zurück. "Wildwing?", fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme. Der kleine Junge lag zusammengerollt auf seinem Bett und weinte hemmungslos. Als er seine Schwester bemerkte, fiel er ihr stürmisch um den Hals. "Diana! Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist, bitte.", flehte der kleine Junge. Diana schloss ihn fest in die Arme, auch in ihren Augen hatten sich Tränen gebildet. "Das kann ich nicht.", antwortete sie mit erstickter Stimme. Eine ganze Zeit lang saßen sie so da und weinten, bis Diana sich langsam aus der Umarmung löste, ihren Bruder an den Schultern packte und eindringlich ansah. "Wing, wir schaffen das, ok? Du hast immer noch mich, Jessica, Nosedive, Angela und Grandma. Gerade für die beiden kleinen müssen wir jetzt stark sein." Der Junge schluchzte noch immer. Nichts, was sie sagte, schien ihn zu beruhigen. "Sieh mich an, ich werde immer auf dich aufpassen, okay? Wir fünf halten zusammen. Für immer und ewig." _

Die Worte seiner Schwester hatten sich damals fest in sein Gehirn gebrannt. Für immer und ewig. Und nun saßen sie auf der Erde fest, Milliarden Lichtjahre von Puckworld entfernt. Wildwing könnte sich noch immer dafür Ohrfeigen, dass er sich vor ihrer Abreise nicht nach seiner Familie erkundigt hatte. "Hey Erde an Wildwing, bist du noch da?" Der Erpel schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. "Was, wie?" "Man du warst ja ganz schön weggetreten. Ich habe dich gefragt was wir heute zu Abend essen. Also ich wär ja für chinesisch.", sagte Nosedive grinsend. Auch Wildwing musste nun Lächeln. Guter, alter Nosedive. Zumindest ihm schien es gut zu gehen, oder aber er konnte seine wahren Gefühle gut überspielen. Plötzlich fing Wildwing's Funkgerät an sich zu melden. "Wer ist das? Ich dachte die anderen wären alle hier?", fragte er verwirrt. Nosedive zuckte mit den Schultern. Als Wildwing sein Funkgerät aktivierte um zu sehen, wer da Kontakt zu ihm aufnahm, traute er seinen Augen nicht. "Canard, bist du es wirklich?", fragte er vorsichtig. Die Geschehnisse vom letzten Mal als er dachte sein bester Freund wäre zurück, hatten ihn misstrauisch gemacht. "Ja Wildwing, ich bin's. Ich bin dem dimensionalen Limbo entkommen und befinde mich hier in einer Art Park...oder so was in der Art. Bitte beeil dich." Wildwing nickte. "Wir kommen sofort." Als er das Funkgerät abgeschaltet hatte, sah er in das wütende Gesicht seines kleinen Bruders. "Wingster du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft schon wieder dass der echt war. Haben sich die vergangenen Folgen nichts gelehrt?" "Oh doch. Deswegen gehen wir allein, ich will die anderen erst mal nicht mit hineinziehen ehe wir nicht sicher sind ob Canard diesmal echt ist, oder die Ekelechsen wohl möglich doch überlebt haben." Er ging an Nosedive vorbei in Richtung Tür. "Wen meinst du da eigentlich mit 'wir'?" "Dive nun komm schon." Widerwillig folgte der jüngere seinem Bruder zu den Motorrädern. Wildwing hielt es für unauffälliger, diese Gefährte zu nehmen. Zudem kamen sie mit diesen schnell weg, sollte es sich doch um eine Falle handeln.

Tausend Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf während sie durch die Stadt fuhren, in Richtung des Parks aus dem das Signal gekommen war. Sollte es möglich sein, dass Canard tatsächlich überlebt hatte? Oder war es wieder nur ein Trick von Draganus? Als sie auf die Lichtung Bogen, von der das Signal gekommen war, trauten sie ihren Augen nicht. Da stand ganz eindeutig eine Aerowing. "Ich dachte unsere wäre die letzte.", meinte Nosedive als er von seinem Motorrad Abstieg. "Dachte ich auch." Ungläubig traten die beiden näher heran. Wildwing aktivierte seine Maske um zu erkennen, was sich im inneren befand - und ob es sich tatsächlich um eine Aerowing handelte und nicht um eine getarnte Raptor. "Scheint echt zu sein. Drinnen bewegt sich etwas, ich kann vier gestalten erkennen.", als er das gesagt hatte, öffnete sich auch schon das Tor der Aerowing und er erkannte seinen verschollenen Freund. "Wildwing!", rief dieser Freudig und wollte auf seinen Freund zulaufen, dieser wies ihn jedoch an, stehen zu bleiben. "Keinen Schritt weiter.", meinte er und begann den Erpel mit seiner Maske zu scannen. Er sah das Skelett einer Ente, nicht das einer Echse. Geschockt wandte er sich an seinen Bruder. "Er ist echt!" Nun lief er auf seinen Freund zu und umarmte ihn zur Begrüßung. "Das gibt's doch nicht, wie hast du...wie bist du?" Canard lächelte verlegen. "Ich wurde gerettet, wenn auch etwas unsanft." Er räusperte sich und sah dann hinüber zur Aerowing. Wildwing und Nosedive folgten seinem Blick ehe Ihnen die Schnäbel aufklappten als sie drei Enten hinaustreten sahen. Zwei von ihnen kannten sie - mehr als gut sogar. Nosedive lief sofort auf die blonde Ente zu, fiel ihr um den Hals und riss sie direkt zu Boden. "Angie, Angie, Angie!" Rief er dabei. "Dive ist ja gut, ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen.", antwortete diese lachend. Wildwing beäugte die drei misstrauisch, im Gegensatz zu Nosedive hielt er seine Euphorie noch zurück, es war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein. Zwar konnte er dank der Maske erkennen, dass sie echt waren, wirklich daran glauben konnte er dennoch nicht. "Das kann doch nicht...wie?" Die schwarzhaarige Ente trat auf ihn zu. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen lächelte sie nicht. "Ich verstehe dein Misstrauen. Erinnerst du dich? Wir fünf halten zusammen..." "Für immer und ewig.", fügte er hinzu.


	3. A whole new world

**Vorwort:**

Danke an Cindy für das liebe Review! Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie motivierend so ein kleiner Satz sein kann ;-) Deswegen lasse ich euch dieses mal nicht ein ganzes Jahr warten ^^ Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world_

Es war unglaublich. Da standen sie nun im Aufenthaltsraum. Nicht zu fünft, sondern zu neunt. Keiner der Ducks hätte es sich je träumen lassen, jemals wieder eine andere Ente zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Doch hier waren sie. Sogar ihr einstiger Anführer war dabei. Während Mallory den Neuankömmlingen recht misstrauisch gegenüber stand, freuten sich Grin, Duke und vor allem Tanya sichtlich darüber. Sydney Vanderflock war Tanya's jüngere Schwester, wie sie selbst ein Technik Genie wodurch es ihr gelang sich dem Widerstand anzuschließen.  
"Dass ich das richtig verstanden habe: ihr drei habt dem Widerstand auf Puckworld angehört und nachdem der Planet nun wieder zurückerobert werden konnte habt ihr euch auf die Suche nach uns gemacht? Woher wusstet ihr wo wir waren?", fragte Wildwing, dem das alles nicht ganz in den Kopf gehen wollte. Sydney lächelte. "Wir wussten, dass einst ein Dimensionales Tor von Draganus geöffnet worden war und es gab genügend Zeugen, die die Aerowing hindurch fliegen sahen. Einerseits war es auch eine Aktion auf gut Glück schließlich hätten wir sonst wo landen können." Diana warf Canard einen finsteren Blick zu, ehe sie hinzufügte: "Wir wussten, dass Tanya, Grin, Duke, Mallory und Canard für diese Operation ausgewählt worden waren, nur dass du und Nosedive auch dabei sein würden, davon wusste niemand etwas. Bis vor kurzem standet ihr noch auf der Vermisstenliste. Zum Glück hat euch einer deiner Kommilitonen gesehen als du mit Canard verschwunden bist."

Canard senkte den Kopf. Deswegen also war sie so sauer auf ihn, weil er keinem mitgeteilt hatte, dass er Wildwing mit sich nehmen wollte. Auch Wildwing schluckte. Er hatte damals ebenfalls nicht daran gedacht, irgendjemandem Bescheid zu sagen. Wie denn auch? Es ging alles so schnell. Dann kam ihm jedoch ein anderer Gedanke. "Dass Tanya's Schwester beim Widerstand gelandet ist, verstehe ich ja, schließlich verfügt sie über fundiertes Technik-wissen. Aber wie seit ihr beide dazu gekommen? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere warst du Kellnerin und Angel ging noch zur Schule."  
Die schwarzhaarige schnaubte kurz. Diese Frage musste ja kommen. "Es gab Gründe dafür. Was aber jetzt viel wichtiger ist: was ist mit Draganus? Habt ihr ihn besiegen können?" Mit dieser Frage hatte sie gerade nochmal die Kurve gekriegt. Natürlich musste sie ihnen irgendwann erzählen, welche Gründe es waren, die sie zum Widerstand brachten aber noch nicht heute. Sie war noch nicht dazu bereit es Ihnen zu erzählen. Nosedive hatte sofort angefangen zu erzählen, wie sie hier landeten, davon, dass sie nun gefeierte Eishockeystars waren und was sie dank Draganus alles erlebt hatten. Angela, Canard und Sydney hörten gebannt zu, während Diana keine Miene verzog. Duke beobachtete die Ente aus den Augenwinkeln. Aus irgendeinem Grund kam sie ihm seltsam bekannt vor, er wusste jedoch nicht mehr, wo er sie schon einmal gesehen hatte.

Während Nosedive erzählte und kaum zu bremsen war, hatten sich Wildwind und Canard in eine Ecke des Raums verzogen. Mallory hatte diese Tatsache mindestens genauso misstrauisch wahrgenommen, wie Diana. Mal konnte sich einfach nicht helfen, irgendetwas gefiel ihr an der Geschichte nicht. Daran musste doch etwas faul sein.

"Canard nun, da du wieder da bist, ist es an der Zeit, dir das hier zurück zu geben.", sagte Wildwing leise als er seine Maske abnahm. Gerade als Canard danach greifen wollte, wurde seine Hand unsanft weggeschlagen, von der Schwester seines Freundes. "Habt ihr jetzt den Verstand verloren?", fragte sie wütend. Nosedive unterbrach seine Erzählungen, als er und die anderen mitbekamen, was sich da eben abspielte. Diana funkelte Canard böse an. "Diana, Canard war und ist unser Anführer ich habe die Maske lediglich für ihn aufbewahrt und seinen Posten übernommen bis er wieder zurück kommen würde.", sagte Wildwing ernst. "Ach und du meinst nach einem Jahr Gefangenschaft im Dimensionalen nirgendwo würde er in der Lage sein ein Team zu leiten? Ich bitte dich." In ihrem Blick gegenüber Canard lag die pure Verachtung. "Nur weil ich gefangen war heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht mehr fähig bin mich um MEIN Team zu kümmern.", knurrte Canard wütend. Die Ente funkelte ihn böse an. "DU hast sowieso nicht mal das Recht, die Maske anzufassen. Warum sagst du Wildwing denn nicht endlich den wahren Grund, warum du ihn mit auf diese Mission genommen hast?"

"Das ist ja besser als Fernsehen.", flüsterte Nosedive Grin zu. Gebannt starrten die Enten hinüber zu Canard, der plötzlich keinen Ton mehr hervor brachte. "Was ist denn der wahre Grund Canard?", fragte der weiße Erpel ernst. Bisher hatte er immer gedacht es läge schlicht und einfach daran, dass er sein bester Freund war, doch scheinbar war das nicht alles. Diana seufzte. "Große Klappe aber nichts dahinter. Wildwing, Drake Beduine war unser Ur-Großvater. Du bist somit der älteste lebende Nachfahre von ihm. Der Widerstand hatte diese Tatsache einst herausgefunden als sie auf der Suche nach der Maske waren. Deshalb nahm Canard dich mit auf diese gefährliche Mission. In deinen Adern fließt das Blut des größten Teamkapitäns aller Zeiten. Aus diesem Grund ist es auch dein Recht die Maske zu tragen. Und nicht SEINS." Wildwing wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, als ihm Duke zuvor kam. "Sie hat Recht, Wildwing. Nicht nur, dass du uns bisher immer ein klasse Teamkapitän warst...wenn die Geschichte stimmt und du wirklich der Ur-Enkel von Drake DuCaine bist, solltest du auch weiterhin unser Anführer sein." "Genau! Also nichts gegen dich Canard aber immerhin haben wir es Wildwing zu verdanken, dass die Ekelechse buchstäblich den Bach runterging.", fügte Nosedive hinzu. "Ja ihr habt recht.", Wildwing sah auf die Maske in seinen Händen und fasste dann einen Entschluss. "Es tut mir leid, Canard." Er setzte sich die Maske wieder auf. Sein bester Freund verzog grimmig das Gesicht, sonderlich glücklich schien er darüber nicht zu sein.

Nosedive klatschte begeistert in die Hände. "Nun da das geklärt wäre... Angie sag mal wie geht's eigentlich Jessica und Grandma?" Das blonde Mädchen sah entsetzt rüber zu ihrer Schwester, die prompt reagierte. "Lasst uns morgen weiter reden. Wir haben eine lange Reise hinter uns und sind ganz schön müde."

Wildwing nickte. Obwohl es ihm nicht gefiel, dass seine Schwester gewissen Themen scheinbar absichtlich auswich. "Na schön. Canard du schläfst heute Nacht bei mir, Sydney du bei Tanya. Angela bringen wir bei Mallory unter." Mal schien nicht gerade froh über diese Neuigkeit zu sein. "Und Diana..", fuhr er fort, hielt jedoch inne. Er wusste nicht wirklich, wo er sie unterbringen sollte. "Sie kann meine Koje haben.", mischte sich Duke ein. "Ich werde es mir auf dem Sofa gemütlich machen."  
Der Teamkapitän nickte. "Gut, zumindest so lange, bis wir eine andere Lösung gefunden haben." "Wildwing ich denke es sollte kein Problem sein, noch ein paar Zimmer anzubauen. Platz haben wir schließlich genug.", kam es von Tanya. Wildwing lächelte. Sie wusste einfach immer was zu tun ist.

Als die anderen den Raum verlassen hatten, blieb Mallory mit Wildwing zurück. "Irgendetwas gefällt mir an der Sache nicht.", meinte sie misstrauisch. Der Junge Erpel sah seine Teamkameradin ernst an. "Was meinst du?" "Ich traue ihnen einfach nicht. Vor allem Diana. Hast du nicht gemerkt, dass sie jeder Frage die ihre Zugehörigkeit zum Widerstand und eurer Familie aus dem Weg gegangen ist?" "Natürlich habe ich das gemerkt. Sie ist...anders als damals. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Trotz allem ist sie meine Schwester und dass sie es wirklich ist, hat sie mir bereits bewiesen." Die rothaarige Ente seufzte. "Entschuldige. Ich weiß die vier sind echt und ich sollte mich genauso darüber freuen wie die anderen aber ich werde einfach dieses Ungute Gefühl nicht los." Wildwing nickte. Mallory's Instinkt täuschte sie nur selten, sie hatte bereits mehrmals recht gehabt. "Ich werde nochmal mit ihr reden. Allein."

"Wenn du noch irgendetwas brauchst, lass es mich einfach wissen ja.", sagte der graue Erpel sanft, nachdem er die Kissen seines Bettes aufgeschüttelt hatte, wobei er die ganze Zeit Misstrauisch beobachtet wurde. "Fühl dich ganz wie zuhause.", fügte er noch lächelnd hinzu. Doch sein Lächeln wurde nicht erwidert. "Danke, L'Orange. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du dir von diesem freundlichen Getue erwartest...naja sagen wir ich kann es mir vorstellen...aber das wird dir nichts bringen." "Hey darf man nicht einmal nett sein ohne gleich beschuldigt zu werden, Hintergedanken zu haben?", fragte er ein klein wenig gekränkt. Diana setzte sich auf das große Bett, mit der violett farbenen Satinbettwäsche und sah zu ihm auf. "Sagen wir, dein Ruf eilt dir voraus."  
Da war es wieder. Das Gefühl, er habe sie schon einmal getroffen. "Sag mal kann es sein, dass wir uns schon einmal begegnet sind?", fragte er vorsichtig. Ihre Augen funkelten ihn böse an. "Der wohl älteste und lahmste Spruch der Welt." "Das ist mein Ernst, mir wäre, als hätte ich dich schon einmal gesehen."

Noch nie zu vor war die Ente so froh darüber, ein klopfen an der Zimmertür zu hören, wie heute. Die Freude wurde allerdings ein wenig gedämpft, als sie Wildwing im Türrahmen entdeckte. Na toll, der hatte gerade noch gefehlt. "Diana, wir müssen uns unterhalten.", meinte der Erpel ernst. "Duke, würdest du?" "Bin schon weg.", antwortete dieser ehe er den Raum verließ. Wie gerne er dem Gespräch auch gefolgt wäre, es war besser die beiden allein zu lassen. Sicher hatten sie noch einiges zu klären.

Nachdem Duke verschwunden war, drückte Wildwing auf den Schalter an der Wand, der die Tür schloss. "Warum bist du mir vorhin ausgewichen?", fing er schließlich an. Er trat zu ihr hinüber und nahm die Maske ab, um mit ihr von Angesicht zu Angesicht reden zu können. Seine ältere Schwester seufzte. "Ich wusste, dass dir das aufgefallen war. Nosedive kann man leichter ablenken." Wildwing setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Nun sag schon. Warum bist du ein Mitglied des Widerstands geworden und was ist mit Grandma und Jessica?" Die Ente atmete tief durch. "Grandma ist Tod. Sie starb während der Gefangenschaft. Ich war nicht dabei, ich hörte es lediglich als der ganze Spuk vorbei war. Sie war zu alt um die harte Zwangsarbeit zu verkraften." Wildwing schluckte. Mit so was hatte er bereits gerechnet. "Ich wollte es euch vorhin nicht sagen, um die Wiedersehensfreude nicht zu trüben. Vor allem Nosedive schien so euphorisch darüber zu sein, uns wiederzusehen. Die Wahrheit jedoch ist, dass der Kampf auf Puckworld nicht so leicht war, wie Syd und Angel ihn beschrieben hatten. Es war ein langer, beschwerlicher Weg mit vielen Verlusten. Ich kenne kaum eine Familie die niemanden verloren hat. Es tut mir leid, Wildwing." Nun war sie es, die ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Die Nachricht über den Tod der Großmutter war sicher nicht leicht zu verkraften für den Jungen Erpel. "Was ist mit Jessica?"


	4. Memory

_Midnight  
Not a sound from the pavement  
Has the moon lost her memory?  
She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight, the withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind begins to moan_

"Was ist mit Jessica?" Die Frage lag der jungen Ente schwer im Magen. Sie wusste, irgendwann musste sie es ihrem Bruder sagen, doch noch war sie nicht bereit dazu. "Wildwing ich kann jetzt nicht weiter mit dir darüber reden. Es ist wirklich Zeit, dass ich mich aufs Ohr haue." Wirklich glücklich war der Erpel nicht über ihre Antwort, hielt es aber für besser, nicht weiter zu bohren. Er nickte. "Gut. Schlaf ein wenig, wir sehen uns dann morgen."

Währenddessen hatte Mallory Probleme damit, ihr Zimmer mit einer der neuen Enten zu teilen. Sie war noch immer misstrauisch den Neuankömmlingen gegenüber, das Schloss Angela natürlich mit ein. Als diese in einem von Mal's rosafarbenen Pyjamas aus dem Badezimmer kam, strahlte sie jedoch über das ganze Gesicht. "Danke, dass du mir einen Pyjama geliehen hast, Mallory. Ich glaube die anderen und ich müssen die Tage dringend einkaufen gehen, in all der Hektik haben wir nicht wirklich viel eingepackt." Die rothaarige Ente lag bereits auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Angela trat zu ihr hinüber und setzt sich im Schneidersitz neben sie. "Du traust uns nicht, hab ich recht?", fragte sie und legte den Kopf schief. Mallory seufzte. "Es ist nicht, dass ich an eurer Echtheit zweifle es ist nur..." "Du fragst dich warum wir ausgerechnet jetzt und hier auftauchen und nicht schon früher nach euch gesucht haben und vor allem warum es nur wir drei sind.", schlussfolgerte die junge Ente. Mallory sah zu ihr auf. "Ja so in etwa." Die blonde Ente lächelte. "Weißt du Sydney, Diana und mich hielt jetzt nichts mehr in Puckworld. Zuvor hatten wir nicht mal Zeit darüber nachzudenken, wo ihr alle stecken könntet, immerhin ging es tagtäglich ums überleben. Der widerstand scherte sich einen feuchten Dreck um euer verbleiben, es gab so viele Vermisste, da machten sechs mehr oder weniger keinen Unterschied. Wochenlang hatte Sydney versucht irgendwie herauszufinden, was geschehen ist und als wir sicher waren, dass ihr euch in einer anderen Dimension befindet, setzten wir alles daran, euch zu finden. Deinen Eltern und denen von Grin geht es gut, keine Sorge. Wir haben Sie informiert bevor wir uns auf den Weg machten. Duke hat keinerlei Familie mehr und bei Tanya, Wing und Dive sind wir die letzten.", bei ihrem letzten Satz, senkte sie traurig den Kopf. Mallory setzte sich auf und sah sie an. "Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung.", sagte sie leise. Dass es ihrer Familie gut ging, ließ der Ente einen Riesen Stein vom Herzen fallen. "Aber warte mal ich dachte Wildwing hätte drei Schwestern?" Angela schluckte. "Hör zu, Diana ist nicht verkehrt, es ist viel passiert, das sie so hart werden ließ. Sie war es, die mich mit zum Widerstand nahm aber euch zu erzählen warum sie dort gelandet ist und was mit Jessica passierte ist ihr Part und nicht meiner. Hab nur etwas Nachsicht mit ihr, sie hat viel erlebt." Mallory nickte. Doch auch Angela's Worte halfen nichts, das Misstrauen blieb bestehen.

In dieser Nacht schlief Diana sehr schlecht. Sie wurde von alten Träumen gequält, die sie schon seit längerem verfolgten.

_Puckworld, Sommer 1986_

_Zwei Jahre waren vergangen, seit dem Tod von Patricia Flashblade. Zwei harte Jahre, in denen es Penelope Stormwing nicht gerade leicht hatte. Von jetzt auf gleich war sie allein verantwortlich für fünf junge Enten. Auf die Hilfe von Victor, dem Vater der Kinder, war nicht zu hoffen, niemand wusste, wo er steckte. Somit gab es auch finanziell keinerlei Unterstützung. Jessica, die älteste, hatte ihr Studium abgebrochen und sich einen Job gesucht, um die Großmutter etwas unterstützen zu können. Und auch Diana, die gerade 18 geworden war, brach die Schule ab und bediente nun in einem kleinen Diner in der Nachbarschaft. Was Jessica genau arbeitet, wusste keiner. Aber sie brachte gutes Geld nach Hause, deswegen fragte die ältere Dame auch nicht nach. Lediglich Diana machte sich Sorgen um ihre Schwester, die oft die ganze Nacht weg blieb und am Morgen mit einem ganzen Bündel Geld nach Hause kam. Ging sie vielleicht sogar Anschaffen? Allen Fragen wich sie geschickt aus. Doch Diana gab nicht nach.  
So folgte sie ihrer Schwester eines Nachts still und heimlich, als diese wiedermal zu später Stunde das Haus verlassen hatte. Sie kamen an ein altes Fabrikgelände, in dessen inneren die ältere verschwand. Unauffällig lief ihr Diana hinterher, versteckte sich zwischendrin immer wieder, als sie merkte, dass Jessica sich nach allen Seiten umsah. Sie schien sicher gehen zu wollen, dass ihr niemand folgte.  
In einem der alten Gebäude kauerte sich das Mädchen schließlich hinter eine Stützstrebe und beobachtete ihre Schwester weiterhin, als sie Stimmen vernahm. "Du kommst spät, Jess." "Entschuldige, Pearl, ich musste warten bis alle eingeschlafen waren. Ich will nicht riskieren, dass irgendjemand aus meiner Familie Wind davon bekommt." Vorsichtig spähte Diana aus ihrem Versteck hervor. Vor Jessica stand eine weibliche Ente, vielleicht so Ende 20. Sie hatte graue Federn, hüftlanges, schwarzes Haar und trug einen Eng anliegenden, fliederfarbenen Anzug, eine Waffe war an ihrem Hüftgürtel befestigt. Zumindest nach Prostitution sah diese Szenerie nicht aus, das beruhigte Diana etwas. "Dein Auftrag heute ist die goldene Träne, sie wird im Drake DuCaine Memorial Museum aufbewahrt. Vermassle es nicht.", sagte die unbekannte Ente. Diana könnte es nicht fassen, war ihre Schwester etwa eine Diebin? Sie wollte sich gerade wieder hinausschleichen, als sie plötzlich am Arm gepackt wurde. "Na sieh mal einer an, was haben wir denn da?" Diana sah auf und erkannte eine weitere, weibliche Ente, diese hatte weiße Federn und giftgrünes Haar, das zu einem Zopf geflochten war. Die Ente zerrte Diana unsanft hinter der Stützstrebe hervor, brachte sie zu den anderen beiden und stieß sie dann in Richtung der Ente, mit der sich Jessica gerade unterhalten hatte. Das junge Mädchen fiel keuchend auf die Knie. "Sieh dir das an, Pearl, ein Spitzel." "Danke, Lexie. Gut dass du so aufmerksam bist.", antwortete die Ente, ehe sie sich hinabbeugte und Diana direkt in die Augen sah. "Wer bist du, meine kleine?" "Pearl, das ist meine Schwester, Diana, die, wenn ich mich recht entsinne eigentlich zuhause in ihrem Bett liegen sollte." Diana wandte sich wütend ihrer Schwester zu. "Ach was und was treibst du hier? Triffst dich still und heimlich mit irgendwelchen Diebesbanden. Was soll dieser Mist, Jess?" Sie stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung. Ihre Augen funkelten wütend. Pearl nahm sie an der Schulter und zwang sie, die ältere anzusehen. "Hast du denn gar keine Angst? Wir könnten dich mit einem Atemzug töten." Sie hob die Hand und gebot Jessica Einhalt, da diese gerade dazwischen gehen wollte. "Na und wenn schon.", entgegnete die junge Ente. Pearl betrachtete das Mädchen eingehend von oben bis unten. "Du hast sehr viel Temperament. Und es gehört viel dazu, sich unbemerkt in das Hauptquartier der Schwestern der Klinge zu schleichen. Ich bin beeindruckt." Da war sie also. Diana hatte bereits von den Schwestern und den Brüdern der Klinge gehört, zwei berüchtigte Diebesbanden, die nicht gerade gut aufeinander zu sprechen waren. "Was hältst du davon dich uns anzuschließen?", fragte Pearl weiter. "Aber Pearl, sie ist doch noch ein Kind!", entgegnete Jessica entsetzt. Diana sah sich zu ihrer Schwester um. "Danke für dein Vertrauen.", knurrte sie, ehe sie sich an Pearl wandte. "Was muss ich tun?" Die ältere lächelte. "Du gefällst mir wirklich." "Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee so einen Grünschnabel bei uns aufzunehmen?", fragte die andere Ente, die Lexie genannt wurde. "Natürlich. Sie ist selbstbewusst, entschlossen und unerschrocken. Genau so jemanden brauchen wir hier. Ich will nicht noch einmal eine Beute an L'Orange und seine Gefolgschaft verlieren."_

Als sie die Augen aufschlug stellte sie mit Entsetzen fest, dass es bereits morgen war. Trotz der Träume, die sie verfolgten, hatte sie scheinbar die ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen. Sie setzte sich auf und dachte nach. Es half einfach nichts. Noch länger konnte sie Wildwing einfach nicht hinhalten, sie musste ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Zumal ihr kleiner Bruder gestern schon kaum abzuwimmeln war. Wer konnte es ihm schon verübeln? Sie würde vermutlich genauso hartnäckig sein in seiner Lage. Seufzend stand die Ente auf und zog sich an. Ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet ihr, dass sie fürchterlich aussah. „Tja Diana, langsam wirst du alt.", sagte sie zu ihrem Spiegelbild.  
Nachdem sie sich einigermaßen zurecht gemacht hatte, begab sich die Junge Ente in Richtung Aufenthaltsraum. Die lauten Gespräche sagten ihr, dass sie anderen wohl bereits wach waren. Als sich die Tür öffnete, bestätigte sich ihre Vermutung. Tanya und Sydney saßen auf der Couch und unterhielten sich angeregt über die Geschehnisse auf Puckworld, daneben Diskutierte Nosedive angeregt mit Angel über seine Comic Sammlung – was diese scheinbar „hochinteressant" fand. Jedenfalls musste Diana über den desinteressierten Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Schwester lächeln. Grin stand mit Mallory hinter der Couch und faselte irgendwas von wegen Karma und Wildwing saß mit Canard in einer anderen Ecke des Raums. Scheinbar ging diese Unterhaltung um Draganus. „Hey, kleines, na hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Duke als er auf Diana zu trat. Ihn hatte sie vorher gar nicht bemerkt. Sie betrachtete ihn abschätzig von oben bis unten, ehe sie ihm antwortete. „Okay, Regel Nummer eins, wenn du weiterleben willst: Nenn mich nicht kleines." Sie trat an ihm vorbei auf die anderen zu. „Guten Morgen, Diana, hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Wildwing lächelnd. Sie hob jedoch die Hand, ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen. „Hör zu ich weiß, dass du sauer darüber warst, dass ich dir nicht gleich von Anfang an die Wahrheit gesagt habe aber ich hielt es für besser, nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen." Die anderen verstummten augenblicklich und sahen zu der Ente auf. „Was meinst du?", fragte Wildwing vorsichtig. „Ich meine damit, du hast mir gestern zwei Fragen gestellt, auf die ich dir nicht geantwortet habe. Überleg es dir gut, ob du es wirklich wissen willst, denn was ich zu sagen habe, wird dir nicht gefallen.", sagte sie ernst. Wildwing trat ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und sah sie ebenfalls mit ernstem Blick an. „Sag es." Er fühlte einen dicken Klos in seinem Hals. Wenn sie schon so anfing, hatte es nichts gutes zu bedeuten. Aber sie mussten es wissen. Diana starrte ihn an, während die anderen nicht sicher waren zu wem sie nun sehen sollten. „Du hattest Recht, es gab Gründe, die mich und auch Jessica zum Widerstand geführt haben. Keiner von uns hatte eine besonders gute Schulische Ausbildung oder technisches Wissen. Das einzige, was wir vorweisen konnten, war Kampferfahrung, der Umgang mit Puckpistolen...und Schwertern. An Orte zu gelangen ohne bemerkt zu werden und genauso schnell wieder zu verschwinden." Mallory's Augen verengten sich. Sie hatte doch recht, irgendetwas war Faul an dieser Ente. Duke verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass sich seine Frage, wo er Diana schon einmal gesehen hatte, bald von selbst beantworten würde.

_Puckworld im Jahre 1988_

_Das Sicherheitssystem des Museums zu umgehen war ein Kinderspiel gewesen, die Wachen auszuschalten ebenfalls. Siegessicher näherte sich Duke dem gläsernen Schaukasten, hinter dem sich ein Handballen großer, funkelnder Diamant verbarg. Gerade, als er das Glas entfernen wollte, hielt er inne. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, das ist ein Imitat.", flüsterte er zu sich selbst, als er plötzlich ein Lachen hörte. Er sah auf und erkannte eine junge Ente am anderen Ende des Raums. Sie trug einen schwarzen, eng anliegenden Catsuit, hohe Stiefel und trug eine Maske – das Merkmal der Schwestern der Klinge. Die langen, schwarzen Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und in der Hand hielt sie – den Diamanten. Duke knurrte leise. Wieso mussten ihm diese Damen auch immer in die Quere kommen? Seit Jahren schon standen sich die Brüder der Klinge und die Schwestern der Klinge immer wieder gegenseitig im Weg. Ein wahrer Krieg der Geschlechter, wenn man bedachte, dass die Brüder ausschließlich aus Erpeln, und die Schwestern ausschließlich aus Damen bestand. Duke kannte mittlerweile fast alle Mitglieder dieser Bande, doch die Ente die da grinsend einige Meter entfernt stand, was ihm neu. „Hat Pearl wohl wieder ein neues Opfer gefunden, dass sie ausbeuten kann?", sagte er während er instinktiv zu seiner Klinge griff. „Wer bist du?" Die Ente legte den Kopf schief und spielte herausfordernd mit dem Diamanten in ihrer Hand. „Der große Duke L'Orange. Schön, dass wir uns auch mal begegnen." „Ich frage nur noch einmal, wer bist du?" Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und ließ den Diamanten in ihrem Ausschnitt verschwinden. „Man nennt mich Rose." Sie vernahmen Schritte. Scheinbar waren die Wachen langsam wieder bei Bewusstsein. „Es war mir eine Ehre, Duke L'Orange." Sie wandte sich zum gehen, als plötzlich Schüsse fielen. Duke lief instinktiv zu der Ente, packte sie und riss sie zu Boden. Sie konnte gerade noch sehen wie einige Pucks an ihr vorbei flogen. Als Duke sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, reichte er ihr die Hand. „Komm, wir sollten zusehen, dass wir Land gewinnen." Irritiert ließ sie sich von ihm aufhelfen und folgte ihm. Gemeinsam liefen sie so schnell es ging raus aus dem Museum, der Alarm war bereits ausgelöst worden. Sie sah nicht zurück, das war das erste, was Pearl ihr beigebracht hatte: Dreh dich niemals um. Ein paar Straßen weiter zog Duke sie in eine dunkle Gasse, stieß sie gegen die Wand und stützte sich selbst links und rechts neben ihrem Kopf mit den Armen ab. Beide waren ziemlich außer Atem, aus den Augenwinkeln konnten sie Streifenwagen sehen, die an ihnen Vorbei fuhren. „Puh, das war mal wieder knapp.", meinte Duke dann lächelnd. Er spürte den Atem der Ente an seiner Brust als er sie ansah. „So wo waren wir? Ach ja. Du bist also die berühmte 'schwarze Rose' von der alle Reden. Du bist meiner Bande nun schon ein paar mal in die Quere gekommen. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich das gut heiße." Sie legte den Kopf schief und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Nun wenn einige deiner Kameraden nicht zu blöd wären einen Diamanten und ein Imitat aus Glas zu unterscheiden, ist das nicht meine Schuld." „Hey Falcone ist vielleicht nicht der hellste aber...", er hielt inne. Diese Ente war doch höchstens zwanzig Jahre alt, was zum Kuckuck hatte Pearl dazu bewogen so ein junges Ding bei sich aufzunehmen? Zugegeben, sie war gut, in dem was sie tat, aber was für Gründe musste ein junges Mädchen haben sich einer der berüchtigsten Verbrecherbanden Puckworld's anzuschließen? Das Mädchen schlug seine Arme zur Seite und trat ein paar Schritte von ihm weg. „Hey, kleines, ich hab dir gerade das Leben gerettet, du könntest wenigstens Danke sagen." Ein letztes mal drehte sie sich zu ihm um und funkelte ihn böse an. „Nenn mich nicht kleines.", dann verschwand sie in der Nacht. _

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Wildwing, dem gerade mehr als mulmig zumute war. „Mal ehrlich, meinst du wirklich Grams mickrige Rente hätte ausgereicht, dich aufs College zu schicken? Sie hatte ja kaum genug Geld um uns alle zu ernähren und allein die Jobs als Bedienungen die Jessica und ich inne hatten reichten auch nicht wirklich aus.", sie seufzte. „Jessica war die erste, die sich den Schwestern der Klinge anschloss. Ihre Anführerin, Pearl, wurde auf sie aufmerksam in der Bar in der Jessica arbeitete. Ein knappes Jahr später kam auch ich dazu. Ich war Jess eines Nachts gefolgt, weil ich wissen wollte, wohin sie ständig verschwand. Als die Machtübernahme von Draganus begann, gingen wir automatisch zum Widerstand, da unsere Fähigkeiten dort gut gebraucht werden konnten. So gut wie jede Diebesbande wandte sich damals der guten Seite zu.", meinte sie mit einem flüchtigen Blick zu Duke. Er hatte also Recht, er war ihr schon einmal begegnet. Nur hatte er sie nicht zuordnen können, da sie damals stets eine Maske trug. Mallory war aufgesprungen. „Ich wusste es. Ich wusste an dir ist irgendetwas Faul!", rief sie wütend. „Mallory.", sagte Wildwing in scharfem Ton. „Diana, wieso habt ihr das gemacht? Es wäre doch auch anders gegangen.", meinte er dann. Diana sah die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen. „Wie denn? Die einzig andere Möglichkeit wäre Prostitution gewesen und da schien mir dieser Weg doch der angenehmere zu sein.." Ihr Blick fiel auf die vor Wut schnaubende Mallory. „Dass diese Göre meine Lage nicht versteht, ist mir klar. Sie wuchs in einem behüteten Elternhaus auf mit Mama und Papa an ihrer Seite die sie bei allem unterstützten, was sie vor hatte. Dieses Glück hatten wir nicht und das weißt du. Wir mussten hart dafür arbeiten um euch durchzufüttern in der Hoffnung, ihr drei würdet es einmal besser haben. Jess und mir blieb keine andere Wahl, Wildwing. Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen...", erneut fiel ihr Blick auf Duke. „Die nur stahlen um sich selbst zu bereichern, taten es fast alle Mitglieder der Schwestern aus irgendwelchen Nachvollziehbaren Gründen. Es tut mir leid, dass du jetzt enttäuscht von mir bist aber ich bereue rein gar nichts. Denn alles, was ich getan habe, hat dazu beigetragen, dass wir nun hier sind und euch wiedergefunden haben."

Eine unheimliche Stille trat ein. Grin war der erste, der sich räusperte. „Duke hat seiner Vergangenheit abgeschworen, das zeigt uns doch, dass Enten sich ändern können. Ich sehr hier kein schlechtes Karma, lediglich Vorurteile." Mallory knurrte erneut wütend. „Wildwing, das Riesenbaby hat recht. Ich war ebenfalls geschockt, als ich davon erfahren habe aber das war nur ein versuch der beiden uns ein gutes Leben zu ermöglichen. Das änderte nichts daran, dass sie unsere Schwestern waren.", mischte sich Angela ein. Nosedive nickte. „Also ich find das gar nicht so schlimm."

„Ihr habt recht. Diana entschuldige es ist nur...", fing Wildwing an. Diana legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und beendete seinen Satz. „Es ist nur dass du enttäuscht von uns bist. Ich verstehe das. Du hast immer zu mir aufgesehen und jetzt erfährst du das ich nichts weiter war als eine Diebin. Zeitweise sogar eine der meistgesuchten auf Puckworld. Es bricht mir das Herz dir das alles hier und jetzt gestehen zu müssen, ich wünschte ich hätte dir sagen können, dass wir aus anderen Gründen da gelandet sind, wo wir waren." „Wusste Grandma davon?" Die Ente nickte. „Sie wusste und duldete es, da sie es auch für das beste hielt. Wir sprachen nie darüber, sie wollte nie etwas davon wissen. Sie sagte uns lediglich jeden Abend, dass wir vorsichtig sein sollen."  
Wildwing senkte den Kopf. Natürlich verletzte es ihn zu hören, dass seine beiden großen Schwestern einst auf der Falschen Seite des Gesetzes standen. Doch Grin hatte recht, sie hatten auch Duke eine Chance gegeben und dass, obwohl sie ihn kaum kannten. Da hatte seine eigene Schwester doch erst recht eine verdient.  
Diana räusperte sich. „Wildwing, da ist noch etwas..."


	5. Wanted dead or alive

**Vorwort**  
Erst mal danke für das Review, tut gut zu lesen, dass es doch noch Mighty Ducks Fans gibt ;-)  
Dieses Kapitel endet diesmal mit den Worten "Fortsetzung folgt", hat den Hintergrund, dass ich die Tage sehr viel geschrieben hab und das alles in ein Kapitel zu packen wäre too much. Aber freut euch, das heißt es geht sehr bald weiter ;-)

_Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
And the people I meet always go their separate ways  
Sometimes you tell the day  
By the bottle that you drink  
And times when you're alone all you do is think  
I'm wanted dead or alive_

"Ich will es nicht hören, nicht jetzt.", hatte der weiße Erpel gesagt ehe er hinausstürmte. Das war vor drei Tagen. Seitdem hatte Diana kein Wort mehr mit ihrem Bruder gewechselt. Grin hatte gemeint, sie müsse ihm Zeit geben, das alles zu verarbeiten, dann sprach er noch irgendwas von wegen Karma, zumindest war es etwas spirituelles. Allgemein fühlte sich die Ente nicht wirklich wohl hier in Anaheim, die meisten der Ducks waren ihr gegenüber nicht sonderlich freundlich gesinnt. Wildwing war wütend, da sie ihm die ganze Schwestern der Klinge Sache verschwiegen hatte, Mallory traute ihr sowieso nicht über den Weg und Grin war die meiste Zeit am Meditieren und suchte man mal ein Gespräch zu ihm kamen nur irgendwelche Weisheiten, mit denen Diana nichts anfangen konnte. Lediglich Nosedive, Tanya und Duke waren nett zu ihr. Es lag nicht in Dives Natur lange böse auf jemanden zu sein, vor allem überwog bei ihm die Freude über das Wiedersehen, genauso wie bei Tanya. Tanya und Sydney verbrachten die meiste Zeit zusammen, verständlich, hatten sich die beiden Schwestern doch so lange nicht gesehen. "Dive, ich dachte ihr seit Profis auf diesem Planeten und du schaffst es dennoch nicht mal mir den Puck abzunehmen?", rief die blonde Ente ihrem jüngeren Bruder zu. "Wenn du nach dem Regeln spielen würdest, wäre das auch kein Problem.", kam die grimmige Antwort von ihrem Bruder. Diana saß auf den Rängen im Stadium und beobachtete ihre jüngeren Geschwister dabei wie sie auf dem Eis trainierten. Fast so wie früher. Auf der anderen Seite konnte sie Wildwing und Canard entdecken, die sich unterhielten. Jedoch verstand sie aus dieser Entfernung kein Wort. Canard. Nein, sie konnte ihn wirklich nicht leiden. Aber er war Wildlings bester Freund, das musste sie akzeptieren. "Hier steckst du also.", hörte sie plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme sagen. Diana sah auf und erkannte Sydney. "Hey. Du konntest dich also mal von deiner Schwester loseisen?", fragte sie lächelnd. Sydney setzte sich neben Diana und grinste. "Naja du weißt ja wie das ist, man hat sich viel zu erzählen." "Ach ja? Weiß ich das?" "Entschuldige. Ich bin sicher Wildwing kriegt sich wieder ein, das ist doch eine Menge die er da zu verdauen hat." "Dabei weiß er das mit Jessica noch nicht einmal." "Diana, ich denke er weiß, dass sie nicht mehr am Leben ist. Vermutlich wollte er es genau deswegen nicht hören. Es würde seine Befürchtungen real machen." Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich in Dianas Gesicht aus. "Du klingst ja fast wie Grin." Syd streckte ihr die Zunge raus und lachte. "Ja der große Kerl mit dem Kern aus Marshmallows steckt irgendwie an. Wusstest du dass er einst Schüler war von Tai Quack do?" "War das nicht der alte Kerl der auch beim Widerstand war? Der, der von einem Moment zum anderen vom allwissenden Jedi Meister zum wütenden Sith mutieren konnte?" Sydney lachte. "Ja genau der. Hey du hast Star Wars gesehen?" Die schwarzhaarige Ente zuckte mit den Schultern. "Alle sind mit sich selbst beschäftigt das heißt ich hab ne Menge Zeit und Duke hat einen großen Fernseher." "Duke hm?" Diana seufzte. "Ich weiß nicht, was du andeuten willst. Ich habe lediglich sein Zimmer bezogen." "Ich meine ja nur, so ne gemeinsame Vergangenheit kann verbinden." "Ich traf ihn damals nur ein paar mal und er war mein Feind, also lass gut sein." "Di, ist doch in Ordnung wenn ihr euch gut versteht. Ich meine ja nur es ist verständlich, da ihr die gleichen Erfahrungen gemacht habt. So was verbindet nun mal." "Nosedive war schon immer ein ausgeflippter Kerl dem Spaß wichtiger war als Schule. Er geht freudestrahlend durchs Leben, liebt Comics und ist ein richtiger Spaßvogel." "Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?"  
Diana lächelte und zwinkerte ihrer jungen Freundin zu. "Du sagtest doch gerade gemeinsame Erlebnisse verbinden."

Canard und Wildwing beobachteten ebenfalls die jungen Enten beim Trainieren. Während Wildwing seine ältere Schwester und Sydney am anderen Ende des Stadiums bemerkt hatte, schien Canard nur Augen zu haben für die jüngst der Schwestern. "Angel hat sich ganz schön verändert.", meinte er nach einiger Zeit. Wildwing folgte seinem Blick und versuchte zu lächeln. "Ja, sie ist scheinbar erwachsen geworden." "Ganz im Gegensatz zu Nosedive.", scherzte der Erpel. Wildwing beobachtete wie Nosedive kreischend zu Boden ging, als Angela ihm den Puck abnahm. "Du wusstest also dass ich ein Nachfahre von Drake Ducaine bin?", fragte er ernst. Canard sah seinen Freund an. "Ich hatte schon immer so eine Ahnung. So wie du Eishockey gespielt hast...es gab auf dem gesamten Campus kaum einen besseren. Als der widerstand Nachforschungen über DuCain's Nachfahren anstellte bestätigte sich lediglich meine Vermutung." "Canard ich habe vier Geschwister. Wie kommt ihr darauf, dass ausgerechnet ich..." "Du bist der älteste Sohn. Die Legende besagt dass der Erstgeborene Sohn in Zeiten größter bot dazu bestimmt ist die Maske an sich zu nehmen. Deswegen gab ich die Maske dir und keinem anderen. Diana hat recht, es ist deine Bestimmung und es tut mir leid dass ich mich so benommen habe." "Das muss dir nicht leid tun. Es war dein Team. Zurück zu kommen und festzustellen, dass nun jemand anders die Leitung übernommen hat, war sicher nicht einfach." Canard nickte. Dann schweifte sein Blick hinüber zu Diana. "Du solltest mit ihr reden." "Und das kommt ausgerechnet von dir?" Der ehemalige Teamkapitän lachte. "Di und ich kommen nicht gut miteinander aus, schon klar. Sie ist aber auch nicht meine Schwester, sondern deine.", nachdem er das gesagt hatte, wurde er wieder ernst. "Willst du denn nicht wissen was passiert ist?"  
Wildwing seufzte. "Ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher. Nachdem Mom gestorben ist war Diana wie eine Art Ersatzmutter für mich. Sie war immer für mich da, wusste sofort wenn es mir nicht gut ging. Und nun stellt sich heraus dass sie uns die ganze Zeit über belogen hat. Ich dachte sie würde hart arbeiten um uns durchzubringen, in Wahrheit war sie nichts anderes als eine Diebin."  
"Kannst du bitte mal aufhören über unsere Schwester zu urteilen?", kam plötzlich eine wütende Stimme, die nicht Canard gehörte. Die beiden Erpel waren so in ihrem Gespräch vertieft dass sie gar nicht mitbekommen hatten, dass Nosedive und Angela inzwischen das Eis verlassen hatten. Es war Angel die ihn so wütend ansah. "Wildwing wir waren fünf Kinder wie hätten du, Dive und ich aufs College gehen können nur mit Grams Rente und zwei Schwestern die Kellnerjobs ausübten? Das die beiden noch etwas anderes 'arbeiteten' wusste ich schon mit 14 Jahren. Man braucht nicht mal gut in Mathe zu sein um sich das ausrechnen zu können. Ich sag dir mal was, ich war auch schockiert als ich das heraus fand aber ich kann sie verstehen. Sie wollten doch nur dass es uns einmal besser geht."  
Nosedive legte seiner Schwester eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Jo, Wing, sie hat recht. Krieg dich endlich wieder ein und freu dich dass wir nicht mehr allein auf diesem Planeten sind." Wildwing senkte seinen Kopf. "Ihr habt ja recht. Ich werde mit ihr reden."

Später am Abend hatte Diana es sich wieder mal allein in Dukes Koje gemütlich gemacht. So langsam könnten sich die sogenannten Mighty Ducks etwas einfallen lassen, damit sie, Angel, Syd und Canard eigene Zimmer bekämen. Das war schleßlich kein Dauerzustand. Klar gefiel Sydney die Nähe zu ihrer Schwester und auch Angel und Mallory schienen so langsam warm miteinander zu werden aber Diana fühlte sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sie jemandem das Bett weg nahm.  
Die schwarzen Haare hingen ihr noch feucht und glatt am Rücken herunter, sie hatte kurz zuvor noch geduscht. Mit einer schwarzen Leggins - eins der wenigen Kleidungsstücke die sie mitgebracht hatte - und einem viel zu großen Weinroten Pullover von Duke saß sie auf dem Bett mit der violetten Satin Bettwäsche und zappte durch den Fernseher. An den Anblick von Menschen musste sie sich wohl noch gewöhnen. Sicher, die Filme hier waren mindestens genauso gut wie die auf Puckworld, dennoch war der Anblick von Lebewesen ohne Schnäbel seltsam. Nach einigem hin und her schalten fand sie schließlich einen interessanten Film: Titanic. Er hatte gerade erst angefangen. Die Ente lehnte sich zurück und starrte gebannt auf den Flachbildschirm, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. "Herein.", rief sie und fragte sich innerlich wer außer ihr wohl noch wach war.  
Als sich die Tür öffnete erblickte sie Duke. Klar, das musste ja kommen. Bei ihm war sie diejenige, die ihm seit der großen Offenbarung vor drei Tagen aus dem Weg gegangen war. Sie hatte einfach keine Lust auf Gespräche längst vergangener Zeiten.  
Die Tür schloss sich wieder und der Erpel setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. "Was willst du?", fragte sie ohne ihren Blick vom Fernseher abzuwenden. Duke musterte sie lächelnd. "Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass du mir aus dem weg gehst, deswegen wollte ich mit dir reden." "Ich wüsste nicht über was." "Zum Beispiel darüber dass wir uns kennen und du kein Wort gesagt hast." Die Ente beobachtete den Erpel aus den Augenwinkeln dann seufzte sie. "Duke ich hab wirklich keine Lust auf Gespräche a la 'weißt du noch damals...' . Das ist Vergangenheit und da würde ich es auch gerne lassen. Außerdem kennst du mich gar nicht. Die paar mal in denen wir uns begegnet sind waren wir außerdem Feinde." Duke versuchte zu erreichen, dass sie ihn ansah, was ihm nicht wirklich gelang. "Und was war damals in Joe's Bar? Oder beim Maskenball?" Er bemerkte, dass sie kurz zusammenzuckte.

_Puckworld, im Herbst 1993_

_Joe's Bar. Eine Kneipe, in die sich anständige Bürger nicht mal im Traum verirren würden. Sie lag im Viertel Eastbeak, einem berüchtigten Verbrecherrevier. Nirgendwo sonst in der Hauptstadt Puckworlds, ICE-City, war die Verbrechensrate so hoch wie hier. Läden oder gar Banken gab es nur noch sehr wenige, die meisten Geschäfte standen leer. Die wenigen Geschäfte die noch offen hatten, waren daran gewöhnt mindestens einmal die Woche ausgeraubt zu werden.  
Joe's bar jedoch florierte. Sie war Treffpunkt aller dunklen Gestalten der Stadt, Hauptverkaufspunkt für Drogen und Meeting zentrale für diverse Diebesbanden. So auch der Schwestern der Klinge. Wie es jedoch für die Damen üblich war, trugen sie auch hier stets ihre Masken um unerkannt zu bleiben. Im Gegensatz zu den Brüdern der Klinge, legten sie sehr viel Wert auf Privatsphäre. Jede von ihnen hatte eine Familie oder zumindest fundierte Gründe um ihre Identität zu verschleiern. Bei Diana und Jessica war es eben erst genannter Grund. Natürlich wusste ihre Großmutter, was sie Nacht für Nacht trieben, doch sie fragte nie nach Einzelheiten, wollte so wenig wie nur irgend möglich darüber wissen. Seit Diana vor sieben Jahren bei den Schwestern angefangen hatte, war es ihr gelungen zu einem hoch angesehenen Mitglied aufzusteigen. Nicht nur das, an diesem Tag hatte Pearl ihr und den anderen Schwestern der Klinge eröffnet, dass Diana von nun an ihre Stellvertreterin sein würde. Was auch bedeutete, sollte Pearl irgendwann ihren Posten aufgeben, würde sie automatisch das Zepter übernehmen. Keine leichte Aufgabe, sich um 15 junge Frauen zu kümmern. Streit und Zickenterror waren an der Tagesordnung, ganz normal wenn so viele unterschiedliche Charaktere des weiblichen Geschlechts aufeinander trafen. Alles in allem waren sie aber dennoch eine Art große Familie in der man sich um einander kümmerte. Der Zusammenhalt in der Gruppe war Pearl sehr wichtig, nur so konnten sie Erfolg haben.  
Um Diana's neuen Posten gebührend zu feiern, gingen die Schwestern deswegen an jenem Abend in Joe's Bar. Lexie und Jessica hatten sich zusammen mit Lilith, Jade und Ruby an einen Tisch in der Ecke verzogen. Gerade Lexie war sehr wütend darüber, dass Diana nun Pearl's Stellvertreterin war und nicht sie selbst. Auch Jessica wirkte ein wenig sauer, war sie doch schon ein paar Jahre länger dabei als ihre kleine Schwester. Lilith, Jade und Ruby waren in etwa genauso lange dabei wie Lexie. Sie waren alle ende 30, also wesentlich älter als Diana. Den dreien machte Pearl's Entscheidung jedoch nicht wirklich viel aus, was sie jedoch in Lexie's Gegenwart nicht zeigen konnten. Das Wort „Mitläufer" beschreibt die drei Frauen wohl am besten. Dann waren da noch Dawn, Hazel und April, drei neulinge, die es vorzogen an diesem Abend nicht mit in die Bar zu kommen, und Violet, Raven, Iris und Sapphire die es sich ebenfalls an einem der Tische gemütlich gemacht hatten._

_Diana saß lediglich mit Pearl und Bonnie am Tresen mit einem Glas Whisky in der Hand. „Mach dir keinen Kopf wegen Lexie, sie kriegt sich schon wieder ein. Sie wird meine Entscheidung akzeptieren müssen.", sagte Pearl lächelnd als sie Diana's Blick in Richtung Lexie bemerkte. Doch ihr Blick galt nicht Lexie, sondern Jessica. „Pearl, wegen Lexie mache ich mir keine Sorgen, sie mochte mich noch nie und damit kann ich gut leben. Es ist nur..." „Jess? Sie wird sich auch wieder einkriegen, glaub mir." Diana seufzte. „Ja ich weiß. Aber kann ich dir eine Frage stellen?" „Nur zu." „Warum ich und keine der anderen. Ich meine Lexie oder auch Jess sind doch schon wesentlich länger dabei als ich." Pearl lächelte. „Ich suche meine Stellvertreter beziehungsweise Nachfolger nicht danach aus, wie lange sie schon dabei sind, sondern auf Grund ihrer Fähigkeiten. Lexie ist eine gute Diebin, keine Frage, das sind sie alle. Jedoch ist sie viel zu aufbrausend und verliert dann auch schnell mal die Kontrolle. Jess besitzt ein großes Herz und möchte es am liebsten jedem Recht machen, doch das funktioniert in so einer Bande nun mal nicht. Lilith, Jade und Ruby hören viel zu sehr auf Lexie und lassen sich zu leicht beeinflussen. Sapphire, Violet, Raven und Iris sind Schwestern der Klinge seit der ersten Stunde und mir treu ergeben aber keine von den vieren hat die Qualitäten die eine Anführerin mit sich bringen muss. Und Bonnie..." sie sah zu der rothaarigen Ente neben sich, die lächelte. „Ich bin zu alt für solche Sachen." Bonnie war bereits Ende 40 und ging kaum mehr auf Raubzüge. Ihre Aufgabe bestand mehr darin, sich um die ganzen Mädchen zu kümmern, man könnte also sagen, sie hatte so etwas wie die Mutterrolle inne. Pearl lächelte nun ebenfalls und sah wieder zu Diana. „Du bist eine ausgezeichnete Diebin, hast das Herz am rechten Fleck, besitzt aber dennoch eine gewisse Härte. Du lässt dich nicht leicht aus der Ruhe bringen und bewahrst in allen Situationen einen kühlen Kopf, das sind die Eigenschaften die du als Anführerin brauchen wirst. Aus diesem Grund habe ich dich ausgewählt." „Weil ich keine Schwächen hab?", scherzte die schwarzhaarige. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt.", grinste die ältere. „Deine größte Schwäche ist deine Familie, was dich sehr ehrt, dennoch musst du acht geben, dass dir das nicht eines Tages zum Verhängnis wird." Diana nickte lächelnd als ihr der Barkeeper auf einmal einen Drink vor den Schnabel stellte. „Ich habe doch gar nichts mehr bestellt.", sagte sie verwirrt. „Ich weiß, der Whisky kommt von dem Herren dort hinten.", antwortete Joe, dem die Bar gehörte während er auf einen Tisch in der hinteren Ecke der bar zeigte. Augenblicklich veränderte sich Pearls Gesichtsausdruck als sie den Erpel erkannte, von dem der Drink kam. „Danke Joe, aber gib ihm dem Erpel zurück.", sagte sie ehe Diana darauf reagieren konnte. „Pearl, was soll das?" „Von ihm solltest du wirklich keinen Drink annehmen, glaub mir."_

_Die junge Ente war verwirrt, als sie sich dann jedoch umdrehte um den Erpel selbst zu sehen, der ihr etwas ausgeben wollte, verstand sie, was Pearl meinte. „Duke L'Orange...", knurrte sie. „Bist du ihm schon mal begegnet?", fragte Pearl überrascht. „Ja vor ein paar Jahren. Gesehen habe ich ihn schon öfter aber wirklich gesprochen habe ich nur dieses eine mal mit ihm." Die Miene der älteren verfinsterte sich schlagartig, sie hatte keine Ahnung von diesem Treffen, auch wenn es nur beruflicher Natur war. „Diana, halte dich fern von ihm, das meine ich ernst. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass seine Bande und meine verfeindet ist, dieser Erpel bringt nur Unglück. Entschuldigt mich.", mit diesen Worten rutschte sie von ihrem Barhocker herunter und ging hinüber zu Duke während Diana mit tausend Fragezeichen in ihrem Kopf bei Bonnie zurück blieb. Sie sollte sich also fern halten und Pearl marschierte schnurstracks zu ihm hinüber? Was sollte das? Die schwarzhaarige Ente wandte sich Bonnie zu und gerade als sie den Schnabel öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, kam ihr die rothaarige zuvor. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Alles in allem hat Pearl recht, sich mit dem Anführer der Brüder abzugeben ist nicht gut für uns, das führt nur zu Problemen." „Das hatte ich auch gar nicht vor, ich sehe die Brüder, genauso wie alle anderen auch, keineswegs als ‚Freunde' oder ‚Verbündete' an. Sie kommen uns oft in die Quere und das schadet dem Geschäft aber...", sie sah kurz zu Pearl und Duke hinüber, ehe sie fortfuhr. „So wie Pearl sprach, ist das doch nicht das einzige was sie gegen die Bande hat." Bonnie seufzte. „Gut erkannt. Wusstest du, dass es die Brüder der Klinge schon einige Jahrzehnte länger gibt als die Schwestern? Uns gibt es seit 1979, die Brüder der Klinge entstanden bereits in den 30er Jahren und zwar als eine Bande die sowohl Erpel als auch Enten aufnahm. Natürlich nur die Besten der besten. Duke L'Orange ist einer der besten. Noch nie zuvor oder danach wurde ein Erpel mit nur 16 Jahren in der Bande aufgenommen." „Mit 16 Jahren? Wie gerät man denn schon so früh auf die Schiefe bahn?" Bonnie lächelte. „Nicht jeder hat das Glück in einer Familie aufzuwachsen, in der man geliebt wird. Es gibt Teenager die bereits schon mit 12 Jahren Straftaten begehen. Jedenfalls, Pearl kam 76 zu ihnen. Sie war erst 18 dennoch war ich fasziniert von ihr. Pearl lernte unheimlich schnell und machte sich in der Bande schon recht bald einen Namen. So wie du damals. Das Geschäft lief gut, wir waren ein gutes Team bis zwei von uns sich in ihre Kollegen verliebten." Diana beobachtete Pearl und Duke aus den Augenwinkeln, während sie gespannt Bonnies Geschichte lauschte. "Und eine von ihnen war Pearl..." Schlussfolgerte sie. Bonnie nickte. "Sie konnte ihrer Arbeit nicht mehr objektiv nachgehen, dachte immerzu nur an Duke doch er erwiderte diese Liebe nicht. Für ihn war es nur Sex, nichts weiter. Das brach ihr das Herz." Diana senkte den Kopf. Die selbstbewusste Pearl besaß also ein gebrochenes Herz, das hätte sie niemals gedacht. "Diese Ereignisse waren auch der Grund für die Gründung der Schwestern der Klinge. Der damalige Anführer der Brüder beschloss, dass es nicht mehr funktionieren konnte mit beiden Geschlechtern zu Arbeiten also warf er uns alle raus und wir schlossen uns zusammen. Seitdem herrscht auch diese Rivalität zwischen uns. Pearl meint es nur gut, sie hat schlimme Erfahrungen machen müssen zudem lautet unsere oberste Regel: die Brüder der Klinge sind tabu." "Bonnie, ich weiß eure sorge ja zu schätzen aber ich bin ein großes Mädchen und kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. Zudem gibt es gar keinen Grund zur Sorge, wir sind uns nur einmal begegnet und das nicht gerade freundlich. Warum er mir heute einen Drink spendieren wollte, kann ich dir auch nicht beantworten." "Duke spendiert Frauen nur aus einem Grund einen Drink, Diana. Deswegen hat Pearl auch so reagiert." Die junge Ente verstand was Bonnie meinte. "Ich wäre nicht die erste, hab ich recht?" Die ältere Ente nickte. "Keine von ihnen ist noch bei uns. Pearl fackelt nicht lange wenn ihre Regeln verletzt werden." "Aber sie verletzt sie doch gerade selbst." "Nun es ist Pearl. Und sie kann sich ja schwer selbst raus werfen.", lächelte Bonnie. Diana seufzte. "Ich bin nun schon sieben Jahre bei euch und habe noch nie zuvor gehört wie die Schwestern überhaupt entstanden sind." "Du bist nicht neugierig, das ist noch eine Eigenschaft, die Pearl an dir schätzt. Sie spricht nicht gern darüber deswegen machst du dich am ehesten beliebt bei ihr wenn du nicht nachfragst."_

_"Was sehen meine entzündeten Augen! Bonnie, ewig nicht gesehen.", sagte dann jemand, was die rothaarige zusammenzucken ließ. Die beiden Enten wandten sich um. Diana kannte den Erpel nicht, der da vor ihnen stand, Bonnie schien er aber ein Begriff zu sein. "Falcone...", knurrte sie. "Sie haben dich also noch immer nicht verhaftet?" Der Falke lachte. "Hey süße was denkst du denn von mir, du weißt doch: ich bin perfekt." Unfassbar. Diana wusste nicht warum aber sie spürte ein plötzlich aufsteigendes Gefühl von Übelkeit. "Willst du mir deine hübsche Begleitung nicht vorstellen?" Er griff nach Dianas Hand und wollte ihr in alter Gentleman Manier einen Kuss darauf hauchen. Noch ehe sein Schnabel ihre Hand jedoch berührte, hatte sie diese weg gezogen. "Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, ich glaub ich muss mich übergeben.", sagte sie mit einem Abschätzigen Blick auf Falcone. _

__

_Während Bonnie Diana die Geschichte rund um die Schwestern der Klinge und Pearls Beziehung zu Duke erläuterte, hatte sich diese zu ihm an den Tisch gesellt. "Pearl, lange nicht gesehen, meine Liebe.", sagte der Erpel lächelnd. "Lass das Süßholzraspeln, L'Orange. Was sollte das eben?", fragte sie ernst. "Was meinst du?" "Ich meine diese Aktion gerade. Duke ich warne dich, lass die Finger von der kleinen." "Du warnst mich? Wie schade ich hatte eigentlich gehofft du kommst mit zu mir und reißt mir die Kleider vom Leib." Wieder erwarten lächelte Pearl und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. "Duke ich meine das ernst. Du hast schon einige meiner Mädchen um den Finger gewickelt, lass bitte zumindest Rose in Ruhe." Seitdem Diana seit einigen Jahren von der Presse als "schwarze Rose" bezeichnet wird, aufgrund ihres schwarz/roten Outfits, hatte Pearl es sich angewöhnt sie in der Öffentlichkeit auch "Rose" zu nennen, um ihre Privatsphäre zu Schützen. Viele der Schwestern benutzen Namen, die nicht ihrem eigentlichen entsprachen. "Die kleine ist dir wohl sehr wichtig?" "Alle meine Mädchen sind mir wichtig. Aber ja sie ist etwas besonderes." Duke seufzte. "Pearl ich habe nie etwas getan was sie nicht wollten." "Ich kenne deinen Charme, L'Orange." "Du meinst mir kann keine widerstehen?" "Ich meine du sucht dir gezielt meine Mädchen aus um mir eins reinzuwürgen."  
Der Erpel stand auf und warf ein paar Geldscheine auf den Tisch. "So wichtig bist du auch wieder nicht.", mit diesen Worten verließ er das Lokal._

_Draußen traf er zu seiner Überraschung auf die Ente, von der er die Finger lassen sollte. Sie lehnte an der Wand neben dem Eingang zur Bar und rauchte eine Zigarette. "Du weist, dass das ungesund ist.", sagte er lächelnd. Diana sah zu ihm auf. "Wer bist du? Gesundheitsinspektor?" Sie warf die Zigarette auf den Boden und trat sie aus. "Hey ich will doch nur Smalltalk machen." "Danke ich verzichte, das hat dein Kollege eben auch schon versucht." Duke spähte durch das Fenster hinein und erkannte Falcone bei Bonnie. Er grinste. "Oh du hast Falcone kennengelernt. Er ist einfach so aber im Grunde ist er gar nicht so übel." "Ich könnte mich irren aber hat dir Pearl nicht verboten mit mir zu reden?" Duke stützte sich mit einem Arm neben ihr an der Wand ab und sah sie an. "Und du denkst nur weil die große Pearl etwas sagt höre ich darauf?" "Was soll das überhaupt? Das mit dem Drink? Wenn du dir irgendetwas davon erhoffst, muss ich dich enttäuschen." "Hey kleines halt mal die Füße still ich gebe nicht nur einen aus weil ich mit der betreffenden ins Bett will. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du befördert wurdest und damit wollte ich dir lediglich gratulieren."  
Dianas Augen verengen sich. "Woher weißt du davon?" Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Pearl ihm davon erzählt haben könnte. „Ich hab so meine Quellen." Das hieß nichts Gutes. Diana beschlich das Gefühl, dass sie wohl möglich einen Maulwurf unter sich hatten. Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und wollte gehen, da hielt er sie plötzlich am Arm fest. „Hör zu entgegen aller Gerüchte hab ich nichts gegen eure Bande. Ein bisschen Konkurrenz hat noch niemandem geschadet." Die junge Ente sah hinab auf ihren Arm, dann auf Duke und wieder zurück. Ehe er realisieren konnte, was geschah, drehte sie ihm den Arm auf den Rücken, stieß ihren Ellenbogen in seinen Rücken und presste ihn mit dem Gesicht an die Wand. „Du kannst von mir aus von uns halten was du willst aber fass mich nie wieder an.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Schließlich ließ sie wieder von ihm ab, zupfte ihr Top zurecht und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.  
Duke blieb mit offenem Schnabel zurück. Hinter ihm trat gerade Falcone lachend aus der Bar und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Also ich sag dir, diese Bonnie steht auf mich, ich schwör's dir... sag mal wie siehst du denn aus?" Falcone war Duke's staubiger Mantel nicht entgangen. Dieser grinste ihn nur an. „Pearl hat eine neue Stellvertretung." „Nein echt? Das junge Vögelchen von vorhin? Na dann haben wir ja bald leichtes Spiel." „Nein, Falcone. Pearl weiß genau, was sie tut. Aber ich denke, das wird noch interessant.", antwortete er seinem Freund während er noch immer in die Richtung blickte, in der die schwarze Rose verschwand...  
_

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


End file.
